


2011 Holiday Ficlet #1

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen always gives Jared practical gifts" for amindaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Holiday Ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jensen gives really practical gifts. For Jared's birthday, he gets him a no-slip bath mat, because Jared needs one, and Jensen doesn't want him to trip. For Halloween, he buys him a new toothbrush.
> 
> Jared isn't expecting much for Christmas, but Jensen suprises him. The gift is still absurdly practical, but when Jensen explains, Jared sees how much thought and care he's put into it.

Jared loves Christmas, but he's not sure he loves Christmas with _Jensen_. Given how he is most of the time, Jared kind of figured he'd give, well, cool presents. Video games, weird but awesome gadgets--the kinds of things Jared gives.

But, no. Jensen is the worst gift-giver in the world. He always picks the least exciting thing Jared needs. It's like getting presents from his grandmother all over again--socks and toothbrushes and _bathmats_ , of all things.

It's not like it makes him love Jensen any less, it's just hard to open up a package and get up real enthusiasm for salad tongs. It makes him feel like a jerk.

He spends the entirety of their last day together before Christmas psyching himself up to look really pumped about whatever Jensen gets him, no matter how uninspired it is. He sometimes wonders if he's supposed to get Jensen _less_ cool presents, but Jensen always seems to like his stuff without any kind of extensive rehearsal beforehand.

"Hey!" says Jensen, when Jared finally goes and knocks on his trailer door. Jensen is flying out tonight, and it's pretty much their last chance to do this. Jared might have actually put it off as long as humanly possible. "Gift time?" Jensen asks.

"Gift time," Jared agrees, pulling his present out from behind his back. It's a couple books about Scorsese and directing, the kind of stuff Jensen totally dorks out over. And Jared's honestly proud of him for following his dreams. He wants to encourage that.

Jensen's gift is a lot bigger, which surprises Jared. They open at the same time, traditionally, and Jensen always carefully slides his fingers under the tape and saves the paper, while Jared tears in, practically with his teeth.

So Jared gets his open first.

"It's--" he says, a little confused.

"It's a dog fountain," Jensen supplies. He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It's--we got one for our dogs, it's supposed to encourage them to drink more. It works like a charm for ours, they love it. I know how important your babies are to you, I thought--" he shrugs, awkwardly, and opens up his own present. Jared barely even registers the pleased smile on Jensen's face when he sees the books, because--he suddenly gets it. Suddenly gets that Jensen does this stuff because he worries about Jared, thinks that these are things Jared _needs_. And, yeah, it's not what he's used to, but it's kind of awesome too.

Jensen is grinning, and Jared just gets up and wraps him up in a hug. "This is perfect man, thank you."

Jensen laughs, hugs back. "You too. Merry Christmas, Jared."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
